


1973 French Grand Prix

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Formula 1, Formula One, French Grand Prix, Gen, Girl Power, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Inspired by Real Events, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Liechtenstein is competing in her first Grand Prix. How will Switzerland handle this?





	1. “I’m racing this weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the rights any of the following: the Hetalia franchise, the FIA Formula 1 World Championships, the Circuit Paul Ricard, any car manufacturers, any engine manufactures, any tyre manufactures, anything concerning the rights and broadcast of Formula 1, or the likeness of any real persons that may appear in this fic.  
> The following is based on true events; however scenes and dialog have been invented for the purpose of the narrative.

It was the morning of 29 June 1973, a date which signified the first practice/qualifying session for that year’s French Grand Prix, and the competing nations were hanging out in France’s motorhome.

The conversation was varied. Brazil (the reigning champion and current points leader) and Scotland were deep in conversation about the previous race (the Swedish Grand Prix) with Sweden himself and New Zealand, the winner of the aforementioned race. New Zealand had passed Sweden on the penultimate lap to deny the Scandinavian nation a famous victory.

France and America were entertaining themselves by constantly poking and pushing England as he attempted to talk about the latest album releases with Belgium, Italy and Austria. South Africa and Argentina were playing cards.

This left Switzerland alone to think about why he still did this after vowing never to host another Grand Prix after the Le Mans Disaster 18 years previously. He’d also lost one of his top drivers a couple of years ago too. That’s what he found so unsettling. The nations _couldn’t_ die in a car but the humans _could_ and _did._

The sound of the motorhome door opening caught Switzerland’s attention, but it was the sight of who was standing in the doorway in plain white overalls with a black crash helmet that astounded him.

“Liechtenstein?! What the hell are you doing here?!” Switzerland bellowed attracting the attention of all the other nations.

“I’m racing this weekend.” Liechtenstein answered. “Rikky is driving for the new Ensign team so here I am.”

“The what team?” Switzerland asked.

“Ensign. They’re new to F1,” said England. “They won the British F3 championship last year.”

“Never mind that,” Belgium interjected. “Liechtenstein you look so _cute_ in your overalls.” She squeaked.

“Give us a twirl Liechtenstein.” Italy requested with his trademark grin, to which Liechtenstein gladly obliged before closing the door and sat down besides Switzerland.

The rest of the pre-practice morning was spent by the nations asking Liechtenstein questions about her car and giving her tips on tackling the high-speed circuit. The exception was Switzerland who never looked up until everyone was about to head to their garages.

“Lilly you have no idea how dangerous this is!” He spoke loudly and with a degree of authority that made everyone else halt.

“I know the risks big brother.” She responded like it was no big deal.

_“Do_ you?! I lost Jo the year before last! Austria’s championship in ’70 was hollow because he lost Jochen! England lost Piers the same year! And we all remember the state we were all in when Scotland lost Jimmy!” he ranted.

There was silence in the motorhome.

“Yet everyone else comes back,” Liechtenstein replied. “And now I’m here too. Now take a good look at my rear end because I intend for you all to see it from now on.”

Several nations burst out in raucous laughter as they followed Liechtenstein to the garages.

Switzerland huffed in annoyance.


	2. "A dark green boat!"

Whilst on his way to the BRM garage Switzerland couldn’t help but want to take a look at this new team his precious little sister was now driving for. He was expecting a sleek looking car like his own P160C, but that thought went out the window when he set eyes upon the N173.

“What is that?!” He shouted to anyone who would listen. Only Liechtenstein turned around.

“This is my car.” She smiled a gently kicked its enormous rear tyre.

“Lilly it looks like a dark green boat! It’s hideous!”

Liechtenstein was just about to utter her offense when a tap on her shoulder informed her she had to get ready. As she turned away Switzerland grabbed her arm and sighed in an oh-so-clichéd way.

“Follow me on your out lap please.”

“Sure. It will help me memories the track better.”


	3. Wheel-to-wheel!

Switzerland sat in his car waiting for Liechtenstein to drive by, and no sooner had the Ensign exited its garage the BRM did the same.

The 3.61-mile Paul Ricard circuit was mainly long straights and sweeping turns with only two slow sections – one at the foot of the track and the other at the end of the lap.

Liechtenstein stayed a comfortable distance behind Switzerland on her first ever lap at an F1 event, learning something new at every corner.

On the other hand Switzerland spent almost the whole lap looking at Liechtenstein in his mirrors.

As they turned right onto the start-finish straight Switzerland noticed his sister pointing her right hand towards him.

‘Is she telling me to go faster?’ He thought.

A split-second later Switzerland slammed his right foot on the loud pedal and raced off into the distance.

Through the first few corners he saw that Liechtenstein had sped up too and, credit where it’s due, she was keeping up with him.

Their gap was stable as they entered the Mistral Straight. Just after its halfway point Switzerland glanced in his mirrors. He couldn’t see Liechtenstein. But he could _hear_ her!

Switzerland looked to his left and was staggered to see Liechtenstein had pulled alongside him! She was racing him wheel-to-wheel!

Alas she had also shown her inexperience. She was in inferior machinery _and_ off the racing line as they approached the incredibly fast right-hander at the end of the straight. Switzerland knew she would have to break first because he had the greater skill and the confidence in his car.

Break first she did, and watched enviously as Switzerland powered around the corner and left her in his dust.


	4. Sunday Night

Sunday night saw all the teams packing up before heading off to the next race in England in a fortnight’s time.

Sweden was basking in the glow of a long-deserved victory, having capitalised on South Africa crashing off one of Brazil’s cars late in the race.

Switzerland had a poor race, finishing 12th a full lap behind.

Liechtenstein meanwhile was celebrating with her team. She’d qualified last on the grid yet had kept out of trouble and finished 15th out of the sixteen runners that completed the Grand Prix. The fact she was three laps behind the winner didn’t bother her too much.

As he passed her garage Switzerland gave Liechtenstein a thumbs up which earned an enthusiastic wave back from the younger nation.

_**Epilogue** _

Liechtenstein finished 13th and last at the next race in England, a race marred by a massive crash that eliminated 11 cars at the end of the first lap. She qualified 14th for the next Grand Prix in the Netherlands but didn’t start the race which saw England’s Roger Williamson burn to death in his upside-down car. She entered eleven more Grands Prix, the last being the 1974 French Grand Prix at Dijon-Prenois – she failed to qualify. Her best result was two ninth places.

A/N: Rikky von Opel (b. 1947) remains the only Liechtensteiner to compete in F1.

**Author's Note:**

> When they are in our own world I believe the Hetalia nations take on a Schrodinger-like existence. They are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Hence why a country can win multiple medals in an Olympic event or (for example) come first, second and third in a Grand Prix.


End file.
